<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I didn't come back. by AuriferousEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312985">If I didn't come back.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriferousEyes/pseuds/AuriferousEyes'>AuriferousEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Prompt Fic, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Reader-Insert, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Zuko (Avatar)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriferousEyes/pseuds/AuriferousEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece created from the prompt: "What would you do if I didn’t come back?”</p>
<p>It takes place after Aang's trip to the lion turtle, and before the final episodes start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I didn't come back.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes. Sleep had barely pulled you in, but something felt off. You looked over at Zuko’s bedroll and your heart clenched. Not him too. Not after Aang. It was empty.</p>
<p>You sat up, looking around the encampment, the fear blurring your vision. The place where Aang slept was a bleak reminder. The bounty hunters voice rang in your ears. Like he doesn't exist.<br/>
The thought clawed at your heart, but you couldn’t cry anymore. You had done enough. Tomorrow was the last fight, the biggest confrontation. You needed to stay strong. Searching, or mourning could take place after  But where was Zuko? </p>
<p>Katara was reaching out across the space Aang left. In her sleep, her unconscious face was twisted with worry. Your heart broke for her. She had kept searching long after anyone else.  Further away Toph was sitting up in her makeshift earth tent, still wide awake. Sokka had fallen asleep against the firm wall, sword still clutched in one hand. Suki’s head was in his lap, and his other hand was tenderly holding her cheek.</p>
<p>You opened your mouth, about to break the uneasy slumber of your friends. Toph turned her head and wordlessly pointed towards the water. You looked towards the beach and saw a figure, flashes of fire cutting the night as it twirled and kicked. You sighed with relief, patting the earth underneath you. The young girl nodded.</p>
<p>As you walked down the path, the figure stilled, turning out to face the ocean. His chest heaved with the effort of his training. The news of his sister’s coronation had hit Zuko hard. You don’t think he had been still for a singular moment since. The added worry of his friend’s disappearance didn’t help. It seemed that the slim odds they had were waning with every moment, and the gang knew it.</p>
<p>But none of you were ready to give up.</p>
<p>“You need sleep too.” You said, stopping a few feet from him. He turned his head, looking at you from his scarred eye. He looked like an apparition in the moonlight, set against the rolling waves. The soft sea breeze pushed his hair back, and you badly wanted to smooth it down. He turned back silently and you made your way beside him.</p>
<p>His gold eyes searched the water, brow furrowed and hands clenched at his sides. You shivered in the cold air, the ice in his expression no warmth. It was the look of a man facing the noose. His arm reached out, pulling you against his body and startling you. You shared in his heat for a moment.</p>
<p>“Zuko… You need sleep. It’s not going to benefit you to be tired tomorrow.” His grip tightened around you, and looked up at him. His expression was unreadable.</p>
<p>You opened your mouth to plead again, but he cut you off.</p>
<p>“What would you do if I didn’t come back?”</p>
<p>The question caught you off guard. You hadn’t considered it. You didn’t want to. But when you looked back at him his gaze burned into you. You hated yourself for not going with him and Katara, but you couldn’t leave Toph as the sole bender against the fleet.</p>
<p>“I would come get you. Sokka and Suki know prison breaks pretty well.”</p>
<p>He gave a half smile, catching a lock of hair that had seperated from your braid and tucking it behind your ear. The smile disappeared after a second though and he turned to face you completely, taking your hands in his.</p>
<p>You didn’t want to have this conversation. You didn’t want to imagine this. You tried to turn away and he touched your cheek, turning you to face him again.</p>
<p>“if something happens…” He began and it was your turn to interrupt.</p>
<p>“the only thing that will happen is you beating Azula. Whatever that means, that’s the only thing that’s going to happen. Thats the only thing that can happen.” You squeezed his hands, your voice desperate. “Do you understand? I’ll be so, so mad-”</p>
<p>His lips covered yours, and his hands were on your face, and now in your hair, pulling you tight against him. He had never kissed you like this, but you returned it, holding onto his broad shoulders and savouring his stability. He broke the kiss, breathing even heavier than before. You don’t know whose tears wet his cheeks.</p>
<p>“If something happens, I want you to run.” He finished. You looked at the sand, biting your lip. He spoke softly in your ear, his voice steady. You went to shake your head and he gripped you tighter. “y/n. You will run. You’ll get as far away from here as you can. If Azula finds out about you, if my father does…” he let the worry hang. “Promise me.” His voice broke with emotion, and that scared you more than anything.</p>
<p>Behind his back you crossed your fingers.</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>He nodded, his jasper yellow eyes scouring your face. He traced your lips with his thumb reverently. </p>
<p>You wiped the tears from your eyes, refusing to meet his gaze. “Let’s sleep now. Please.” He followed you back to the silent camp. Toph was laying down now, and Sokka was awake. He gave you a nod, his eyes never leaving Suki’s sleeping face.</p>
<p>You laid back on your bedroll, staring at the blanket of stars. Zuko moved his bedroll closer to yours and you tried not to cry. He had never done that before either. His arm slipped over your waist. If this, the first night you slept so close to him was the last… You took a deep breath and closed your eyes.</p>
<p>Tomorrow wasn’t the end. It was just another night. Your friends were camping. Aang had wandered off to find a midnight snack. The world wasn’t going to end tomorrow. You felt the breath of the prince beside you.</p>
<p>It couldn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>